


Our Paths Cross Once More

by iamthefacebehindthemask



Series: Kageyama Rare Pair Week 2 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Afterlife, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Established Relationship, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthefacebehindthemask/pseuds/iamthefacebehindthemask
Summary: This work is for Kageyama Rare Pair Week 2, Day 4.Prompts: Dreams | NightmaresBonus: Solace





	

His eyes snapped open.

From what was in his field of vision, Kei was certain he was lying on the ground. A vast blue expanse was all he could see, and he could feel blades of grass tickling his feet. For a moment, he wondered if he was deaf, or if there was simply no sound in his environment. He tried to find solace in the second option.

As he sat up, Kei looked down at himself, wondering what he was dressed in, and was astonished to find that he was wearing the shirt and trousers his lover had liked seeing him in. This led to another startling discovery: all the signs of old age had vanished, and he felt as healthy as he had when he was in his twenties.

_What on Earth is going on…?_

He didn’t have to hunt for his glasses; they were already perched on his nose. And yes, they weren’t the bifocal lenses he had started to use in his forties. His glasses were the black-rimmed glasses he had used throughout high school and college.

Kei stood up, a little unsteady as if he hadn’t stood in years. Which was preposterous, because he’d just been standing in the hallway outside his apartment chatting with the neighbors prior to taking the elevator down and exiting the apartment building. The last thing he could remember was crossing the road, and-

Oh.

_Oh._

The slight shock on his face was soon replaced by a small smile.

_So this is it, huh?_

“Kei?”

It had been years since he had last heard that voice in person (he’d replayed the dozens of tapes with volleyball matches recorded onto them), but he could still recognize it anywhere. He spun around, eyes wide, looking at the source of the question.

 “Tobio!”

Tobio flung himself in Kei’s arms, which were instinctively outstretched for him to do so. Happy tears were streaming down their faces as they embraced like long-lost lovers.

In a way, they were _exactly_ that, though. 

Tobio drew back and said, “I’ve been waiting, patiently, for you.”

Kei blushed; he still wasn’t used to such open declarations of emotions, especially from the man in his arms. But he didn’t know how long he was going to have with his lover, and he cast all his appearances of aloofness and indifference aside, for time’s sake.

“I missed you. I’m so scared that if I let you go, I’m going to wake up and this is going to reveal itself to be a dream too good to be true”, he replied, speaking quickly.

“No, Kei, don’t worry. This is not a dream. This is all very real.”

“But, I’ve grown younger… and it’s been years since you- “

“It seems unreal, but it isn’t. Everyone who comes here arrives as their mid-twenties version.”

“No wonder you look older than I remember you.”

“Ah, I wish I had been around to see you look like this; it’s my favorite look. And I remember those clothes; I’d picked them out for you.”

Tobio drank in the form of his lover, with eyes full of affection. Kei still wanted some answers, though.

“So, if what you’re saying is true, then…”

“There’s no going back. What, having regrets now?” Tobio teased. The question felt purely rhetorical because they had yearned for this togetherness for so long.

“No regrets. I’m ready to begin this next journey. Will you stay with me?”

“As long as you want me.”

“And if I say I want you forever?”

“Who am I to refuse you?”

Kei took Tobio’s hand and they strolled on the seemingly endless meadow.

No one could steal their time together away from them now.

_Somewhere, in another realm where death was not a temporary halt but the absolute demise, an old man, well into his seventies, was buried beside the love of his life, who had died almost fifty years prior._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :) All kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
